


Talk to Me, Angel

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel Joshua, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs, Corruption, Demon Seungkwan, Dirty Talk, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: In a battle of life and death, heaven or hell, Seungkwan makes Joshua an offer he cant refuse- or -Demon!Seungkwan sucks off Angel!Joshua in order to reap a soul.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Talk to Me, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in front of an old man but dont worry hes dead. seungkwan just needs an excuse to get it on with his forbidden love tbh.
> 
> i posted this on Tumblr a WHILE ago, but just recently edited it to publish it here. who knows, if it gets enough feedback (kudos, comments, etc) maybe ill make them a sequel

Seungkwan can tell when Joshua appears in the room just from the shift in the atmosphere. Head laid back and eyes closed shut, he smiles when he feels the energy in the otherwise quiet hospital room increase, the slight glow from the newly arrived angel making the room brighter. Seungkwan shifts in his seat, popping his neck before sitting up and opening his eyes. Joshua is standing by the old man in the hospital bed, his hand reaching forward as if to touch his forehead.

“Ah ah ah,” he scolds the angel, crossing his legs and resting his chin in one hand, “you know the rules, Hong.”

Joshua scowls in his direction but still pulls his hand back, “I wouldn't have expected you to be here already. Don't you have better things to do?”

Seungkwan shrugs, unbothered, “Not really. besides, why would I pass up an opportunity to see you again?”

“Cut it out,” Joshua says and the demon grins at the edge to his voice, “I'm not playing whatever this game with you is. State your case or just leave. Nothing else.”

Slowly Seungkwan uncrosses his legs and stands, watching Joshua's eyes drop to take in his outfit. He had changed from his usual uniform of plain pants and a shirt into something much tighter and low cut, just specifically for him. Joshua swallows and takes a step back away from the bed as Seungkwan approaches, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Cmon, don't be like that. Who says all this soul swapping can't be fun?” He reaches the side of the bed opposite of the angel, bracing his hands on the edge and leaning forward, just enough so the collar of his shirt slips down to sit below his collarbones, “You don't have to be all business all the time, angel. We can make this enjoyable for both of us.”

Joshua was frozen in his spot, his eyes flicking back and forth from the low dip in Seungkwan's shirt and his eyes. He shook his head after a minute, pressing his fingers into his temple.

“Forget it, just take his soul.”

He turns to leave but Seungkwan is quicker, coming around the bed to grab his arm before he was gone. Joshua turns to look back at him, his face a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

“Hey,” Seungkwan murmurs, pulling him all the way around to face him. With one hand he keeps a tight grip on Joshua's wrist while the other reaches forward to run a single finger down his arm, “I have a proposition for you.”

Joshua shivers under the touch and Seungkwan knows he's almost got him, “Which is?”

“Let me make this worth your time. If I can't, you take his soul and we don't have to see each other again.”

He looks skeptical, so Seungkwan takes a step forward to press his body against the angel, slotting his thigh up against his crotch. Joshua lets out a stiff moan, his eyes fluttering shut as the demon reaches down to palm him over his slacks, making Joshua moan again and lean over his shoulder. He keeps moving his hand until the angel feels half hard, and then he lets go. Joshua gasps at the loss of contact but Seungkwan is kneeling to the floor already, hands coming up to rest at his waistband.

“W-wait-“ Joshua stutters, gripping onto his shoulders, “We can't, not… not in front of-“

seungkwan follows his eyes over to the old man lying in the bed and scoffs, “He's almost dead, he's not waking up anytime soon. Besides, nobody can see us anyway.” Working the waistband of Joshua's pants over his hips, Seungkwan pulls them down to his ankles so just his underwear remains, “Relax, angel.”

He swallows but lets Seungkwan keep going, his grip on his shoulders loosening. Seungkwan smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to the outline of his member before slotting over it, mouthing at him through the fabric. Joshua groans and shifts, mumbling curses underneath his breath that even Seungkwan knows he shouldn't be accustomed to. There's a dark spot forming right under his waistband, growing bigger with every swipe of his tongue.

“You're- fuck- good at this,” Joshua sighs as Seungkwan slips his length out of his underwear. Seungkwan hums in return, gathering up precum on his fingers to make jerking the angel off easier.

“I've been thinking about this for a while,” Seungkwan's other hand comes up to stroke at Joshua's base while he continues to pay attention to the head, moving his thumb through his slit a few times to make him hiss, “All of the beautiful sounds I could pull from those pretty lips, the dirty things angels keep hidden up in those pure minds… tell me, Joshua,” Seungkwan stops stroking him to lean closer, hovering his lips right against the skin of Joshua's shaft, “Anything you want to say to me?”

“Don't tease,” Joshua's voice drops surprisingly low, catching Seungkwan off guard for just a moment.

“Or what?”

Seungkwan gets his answer when Joshua's hands bury themself in the demon's hair, forcing his head back so he could properly line himself up with Seungkwan's lips. He lets Joshua take control, opening his mouth up obediently for him to slide his cock in, swallowing him down when he hits the back of his throat. Joshua moans loudly, letting go with one hand to brace himself against the wall next to him. Seungkwan takes over when it doesn't seem like the angel can continue on his own, sliding him out of his mouth before sucking back in all the way to the base.

Picking up a rhythm, Seungkwan flattens his tongue against his length and licks every time Joshua's head reaches his lips, occasionally stopping to properly suck. Joshua is a mess, groaning and panting as his cock begins to twitch in Seungkwan's mouth, getting closer to his release. Working him up, Seungkwan pays attention to the veins running underneath his shaft, outlining them and brushing them to make his hips snap forward. When he finally cums, the demon forces Joshua to release down his throat with an arm wrapped around his thighs, holding him close. His other hand milks out Joshua's orgasm slowly, leading into overstimulation as he keeps going even after Joshua's given everything he can.

Seungkwan releases the cock from his mouth with a pop, standing to leave Joshua leaning against the wall in a panting mess, weak.

“Thanks for the soul,” he smiles and pats Joshua's cheek, sauntering over to the old man's bedside while adjusting his shirt along the way. The angel just stares, looking as undone as Seungkwan had ever seen him: cheeks flushed, his hair curling at the edges, his shirt untucked and his pants at his ankles. He's still trying to catch his breath when Seungkwan touches his hand to the old man's forehead, taking his breath for the final time and sending his soul down to join the rest of them from his realm. When he turns to look, Joshua is staring at the floor.

“Hey,” Seungkwan says, walking over and tilting Joshua's chin up with his fingers to make him look at him, “If heaven doesn't let you back in, come find me. we can finish this properly.” 

Without waiting for an answer he disappears, wondering how long it's going to be before Joshua shows up at his doorstep.


End file.
